


Take Off The Veil

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I use the words 'making love' ew, Love Declarations, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Reader in love realization, Smut, Sweet Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Wee bit angsty, cute scapegoat intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is annoyed that there's a cute new intern bringing hotch coffee. after all, hotch and she are best friends, this is normal, right? thank god morgan, jj, and penelope help her see the light.</p><p>love declarations! sex! cuteness! what else could you want?</p><p>prompt: "I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend."</p><p>this title sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> working through my request list from weeks ago... this is a prompt from profiler-in-training on tumblr and i had so much fun writing it!
> 
> i listened to "all night" by beyonce as i wrote the sex scene. i tried to make it nice and loving and shit... even tho most of the sex i write is kinda crazy. ^^" also i used the term "making love" and i actually want to shoot myself so if you have anything better than that, please let me know!
> 
> also, let me know what you think! thanks for reading :)

That pretty new intern was really getting under your skin.

She was thin and gorgeous, with long, wavy, supermodel blonde hair that always fell down her back just so. Her perfect, pouty lips were always parted in a cute giggle, especially when she walked out of a certain unit chief’s office.

She was in there now, taking him a cup of coffee. You sat at your desk in the bullpen and absolutely seethed.

“Woah, mama, I think you could set someone on fire with that glare.” Morgan propped a hip on your desk. You barely looked at him.

“I wish I could,” you muttered.

“What did Hotch do to you? I thought you guys were tight.”

You were, surprisingly. After offering to watch Jack one evening when Hotch was wrapped up in meetings and bureaucracy, you had discovered what a smart kid he was. You and he had formed a friendship in your living room floor, playing Kingdom Hearts on your ancient PS2. When Hotch had picked him up after dinner, Jack begged him to buy the game.

_“You don’t even have a Playstation!” you said, shaking your head. “You’ll have to borrow mine sometime.”_

_“Can I come over and play with you again?” Jack asked, staring longingly at the console._

_When Hotch looked like he was going to reprimand his son, you laughed. “Of course! Maybe even Dad can come over and watch us school some Disney villains.”_

_Hotch chuckled, looking down at Jack then at you. “Sounds like a plan, Y/N.”_

It became a weekly thing, after that, you and Jack and Hotch and whatever takeout sounded best, playing a decade-old video game in your cramped apartment. Then Hotch had asked you over for dinner one night, and then weekly homemade dinners at the Hotchner residence became a thing.

And before you knew it, Aaron Hotchner was one of your best friends.

“Pretty mama? Y/N?” Morgan waved a hand in front of your face.

“Oh! Oh yeah,” you said, scowling up at the office once more before looking at Morgan’s grinning face.

“I think somebody is jealous.”

You raised your eyebrows. “What, me? Of some stupid supermodel bimbo? Of course not,” you scoffed.

He shrugged. “I’m just saying, you always look pissed as hell when Isabel is around.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “She’s just always hanging around him like a parasite. It’s annoying.”

“Uh-huh.” He lifted off your desk. “I think you need to do some soul-searching, lady. Try to figure out why it’s so ‘annoying’.” He lifted his fingers into air quotes.

“Yeah, yeah.” You stood up too, waving him off. “I’m gonna go bother Penelope. You go bother Reid or someone.”

You walked into Penelope’s lair, where JJ was also hiding.

“Hey! Was there Girl Time and I wasn’t invited?” you announced as you walked into the room.

“Y/N!” Penelope’s smile was wide. “We were just talking about you!”

“Oh, no, I hope it was something good.”

JJ looked at you. You still had a residual scowl on your face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

You groaned. “Morgan is just being ridiculous.”

Penelope whisked around in her chair. “Do I need to give my Chocolate Thunder a spanking?”

You snorted into your coffee cup. “No, no, not on my behalf.” You threw her a saucy wink. “He just said something that’s bothering me.”

“Which is…?” JJ asked, making a ‘go on’ gesture with her hand.

You huffed. “He said I was jealous about that stupid new intern and Hotch and that I should ‘do some soul-searching.’”

Penelope and JJ looked at each other, then back at you. Your eyes narrowed.

“Wait… you’re telling me you’re not jealous of that new intern?” JJ said, eyebrows raised.

“Why would I be?” You put your coffee cup down and started gesturing wildly with your hands. “She’s just stick thin, and beautiful, and she’s got the most gorgeous hair I’ve ever seen, and this cute fucking giggle, which always comes from her perfect lips whenever she leaves Hotch’s office, and she hangs around him like moss on a rock, and she’s always bringing him coffee, but it’s fine, she can do whatever she wants.”

Penelope groaned. “Y/N, how are you so blind?” JJ nodded.

“What! What are you talking about?”

Penelope took your hands. “Y/N, I’m about to tell you something really important. Like, super important. More important than the new shoe sale at Macy’s.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“You are in love with Hotch.”

“HA!” You laughed, throwing yourself back into your chair. “Right.”

“No, think about it!” Penelope started counting on her hand. “You and Hotch hang out two days a week at minimum outside of work—“

“With his son…”

“— you text regularly —“

“About all sorts of stuff…”

“— you make him smile more than anyone in this office, including Rossi —“

“Maybe I’m just funnier…”

“— you fell asleep on his shoulder one time and he didn’t even flinch —“

“I was tired…”

“— you’re the only one who can keep him from doing paperwork on the plane —“

You were finally silent.

“— AND you’re upset at an intern because she fetches him coffee.”

Your lips were pressed into a hard line.

JJ spoke up. “Y/N, what would you do if Hotch asked you out on a date right now? Don’t think about it. What’s your gut response?”

“Say hell yes.”

You clapped a hand over your mouth.

“Oh my god, you guys. I’m in love with Aaron Hotchner.”

Penelope and JJ looked at each other again before grinning and nodding. “Yes you are.”

JJ got a devious look in her eye as she leaned toward you. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

—

Absolutely nothing, that’s what you were going to do about it.

…At least, that’s what you told yourself Friday night as you were picking out an outfit for dinner at Hotch’s. You had shimmied on a pair of dark skinny jeans, you had flicked on a little eyeliner, and had stared into your closet for what felt like years.

You weren’t getting dressed up, you told yourself. You just wanted to feel nice.

Finally, you just pulled on an embroidered top and a pair of sandals.

“On my way over! Do you guys want anything?” you texted Hotch as you hopped into your car. You turned on some music and began driving.

“See you soon and no thanks,” he responded quickly.

You looked in your passenger seat at the cookies you had baked for Jack and grinned.

—

“Hey Hotch!” you said, smiling and holding the tray in your hands as an offering. “Where should I put these?”

“In the kitchen is fine,” he said, smiling at you. He was dressed comfortably in a grey half-zip pullover and jeans.

“Where’s Jack?” you asked, taking in the bottle of wine and half-full glass on the island.

He took the glass and sipped. “Jack’s actually at a sleepover with one of his friends tonight.”

“Oh!” You looked down at the cookies. “Well, I hope I’m not interrupting your night or anything.”

Hotch shook his head. “Nonsense, we always have dinner together on Friday nights.” He pulled a wine glass down from above the refrigerator. “Would you like some?”

You grinned. “Red is the way to a woman’s heart.” You took the glass he offered and walked into the living room, flopping down on his couch.

“Is delivery okay with you tonight? I didn’t cook because Jack isn’t home.”

“I’m amazed you cook as much as you do. Delivery is fine.” You took a sip of wine. “This wine is delicious, by the way.”

“Pizza good with you?”

“Did you order it the way I like?”

Hotch looked at you with a grin. “How else would I have?”

You pushed his shoulder.

—

You were worried that the night was going to be awkward, what with your recent revelation and Jack’s absence, but the two of you were one bottle of wine down and onto the next one easily. It was nice, being able to talk freely with Hotch.

But then…

“Have you had a chance to talk to our new intern?” he asked as he took a bite of pizza.

Your gaze turned stony. “Nope.”

Hotch was looking at the TV that was softly playing. “She seems nice. You two would get along.”

“I hardly think so.” You glared into your wine glass. Yep, you were buzzed.

Hotch glanced at you. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did she do something to you?”

You took a gulp of red. “Oh, no, not really. I just don’t get good vibes from her.”

“How do you know that? Have you talked to her?”

Your nostrils flared. “No, and I don’t want to.”

Hotch raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Do you guys have a history or something?”

You felt your lips disappear into a thin line. “Hotch, just drop it.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong, Y/N.”

You drained your wine glass and stood up. “I need a refill.”

Hotch followed you into the kitchen, where you were filling another glass. “I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“Fine.” You put the bottle and glass down on the countertop, sloshing some of the liquid onto your hand. “Let me tell you what’s wrong.” You licked at the wine on your hand, not noticing Hotch’s eyes following your tongue. “I’m pissed off that I’m so stupid that I made the mistake of falling in love with my best friend! And I haven’t even fucking realized I was in love with you until this week!”

Your chest heaved as you looked Hotch in the eye. With the tick of the clock, however, your anger turned into embarrassment. His face was painted in shock.

“O-oh God, Hotch, I mean…” You threw your hands over your face, wiping your cheeks. “I’ll just go, Jesus, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that—“

Two large hands covered yours and pulled them down from your face. “Did you mean it?” he asked lowly.

As you stared up into his dark eyes, you knew you couldn’t lie. You nodded minutely. “Yes,” you whispered.

His lips descended on yours with a ferocity you didn’t expect, hands coming to your cheeks. Yours flew up to his arms, clutching his biceps as you moved your lips together. He sucked your bottom lip between his and you felt a high moan exhale into your mouth.

“Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since the first night you opened your home to my family,” he murmured against your lips, pressing his forehead to yours. Your hands traversed his back, clutching him to you.

You kissed him again, and again, short kisses that felt like sparks.

“How have I been so blind?” you whispered.

He pulled away from you, one hand cradling your cheek while the other rested on your waist. “I’m just glad you opened your eyes,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Me, too.”

As you kissed, he pressed you against the kitchen counter, bodies pressed tightly together. He licked at the seam of your lips, and you welcomed him into your mouth, tongues sliding together breathlessly. You moaned into his mouth, and his hips jerked into yours, an erection pressed into your pelvis. You pushed back and a groan erupted from his mouth.

“Hotch—“

“Aaron,” he interrupted. “Call me Aaron.”

Your hands trailed underneath his shirt, nails lightly scraping at the muscles of his back. He shivered against you. “Aaron, let’s take this to the living room.”

He smirked at you. “Are we going to make out on the couch like some horny teenagers?”

You pulled at his arm. “More like fuck on the couch like some horny teenagers.”

He stopped you short of the couch, gathering you into his arms and kissing you gently. “We’re not fucking,” he said, hand tenderly rubbing up and down your side. “We’re making love.”

You put a hand on his cheek, bringing his lips to yours again. “Bedroom it is.”

After that, Hotch took things more slowly. He intertwined your fingers and led you to the bedroom. The two of you stood in the middle of the room.

“May I?” he whispered against your lips as his fingers trailed the hem of your shirt.

“Yes.” He pulled your top off, then his hands trailed over your bare arms, your torso, up to your collarbones. He pushed you lightly to the bed, where you fell.

He pressed a kiss between your breasts. “You’re so beautiful.” You felt your cheeks heat in a blush.

He reached behind your back and undid your bra, sliding the straps down your arms and throwing it to the side. He cupped your breasts, sliding his thumbs over your nipples, making you arch into his hands. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly against the puckered flesh. You intertwined his hair in your fingers, cupping the back of his head as he traded attention to each breast.

He trailed a hand to the waistband of your jeans and you hurriedly undid them. He pulled them off your legs. chuckling as they caught at your knees.

“You sure you didn’t paint these on?”

You pulled him back to your mouth for a kiss. “Less talking,” you murmured. He laughed against your lips and you decided it was the most beautiful sound you had ever heard.

You tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He sat up and pulled it off in one fluid move. You bit your lip and ran your hands over his chest. His finger slid underneath the waistline of your panties and you arched your back.

He kissed down your torso lazily, leaving open mouthed kisses along your rib cage, making you shiver. He pulled your underwear off, leaving you bare for him.

His fingers trailed up and down your inner thigh and his lips followed, your muscles trembling in their wake. When he parted your lips with his fingers, you were nearly shaking.

“Relax,” he murmured against your hipbone, then gently stroked your opening to your clit. You moaned at the contact.

“Please, Aaron,” you breathed.

He smirked and lowered his head, blowing cool air on your clit. When his tongue flicked against your clit, your hips jerked up. He chuckled lowly and liquid heat pooled in your lower abdomen.

He slowly lapped at your opening then licked back up to your clit, drawing slow circles with his tongue. You keened as he thrust two fingers inside you.

“God, you’re so tight,” he groaned, curling his fingers up. You thrust down as he continued to flick and circle at your clit.

“Aaron, I swear to God, please don’t stop, please please please.”

Your orgasm flooded over you like lava. Your hands held his head there as he licked you through your orgasm. You threw your arms over your head and arched; he traveled up your body, lips and chin wet. You moaned brokenly and pulled him down to your lips, licking at the taste of yourself on his lips.

Somewhere along the way he had shed his jeans and underwear. You felt his hardness pressing into your hip.

“Please, Aaron,” you breathed. “I want you inside me.”

He kissed your collarbone and positioned himself. He thrust inside you in one slow, fluid motion, making both of your groan. His head fell to your shoulder, where his pressed open mouthed kisses across your skin.

“God, Y/N, you feel so good.”

You linked your ankles at the small of his back, arching into his thrusts. He was slow and steady, dragging his length until only the head was inside you, then bottoming out. Your fingernails were gently scratching down his back.

To your surprise, you felt your second orgasm slowly approaching as you met his thrusts.

“Aaron, fuck, more,” you breathed into his ear. He slipped a hand between your bodies, rubbing at your clit. You keened as he began thrusting faster.

“Like that, baby?” he huffed in your ear, gently biting your earlobe.

“Yes,” you breathed, grasping at his shoulders. You came again, moaning brokenly as you contracted around him. He thrust into a few more times, quickly following you, pumping inside you with long, slow thrusts as he groaned.

He peppered your face with kisses afterward, leaving a slow, lasting kiss on your lips. You sighed as he pulled out of you.

“Be right back,” he murmured, kissing your forehead. A few moments later, he was back with a damp washcloth, gently cleaning you. You were too blissed out to be too embarrassed.

When he moved to leave the bed’s side, you pulled on his arm. “Come ‘ere,” you said, pulling him back to your lips. He chuckled and got into bed, slotting his body behind yours. He intertwined your hands together. You pulled your joined hands up to your mouth, kissing his knuckles.

“I’m glad I made the mistake of falling in love with my best friend,” you murmured drowsily, holding his hand to your chest.

You felt him smile against your shoulder, then kiss it gently. “Me, too.” 


End file.
